


The Sikkyus

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, kind of like a fantasy au, wanted to put this out there instead of collecting dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It says here in the book, that these creatures can turn into any animal they want.They lurk in the shadows of the forest and lure small children in, so that they canlead them to their death. It says here you can tell it's a Sikkyus because the animalwill always be a pure black, dark as coal and pitch as night.





	The Sikkyus

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a few years ago in class and figured i could get it out of my drafts. It was originally supposed to be a lot longer, but I never got around to finishing it.

There's something odd about the forest surrounding his home, Jean decides one  
day. He's never entered the forest-- partially because there is a law prohibiting  
him to do so, but it isn't like he hasn't broken village standards before. He's never  
really paid much attention to it either. It's just always been there. It'd be like how  
you don't really notice the colors of the walls, or the sound of your mothers  
breathing.  
Upon making his way home after helping his childhood friend Armin out with his  
chores (in exchange for Armin reading him a story, since he couldn't read  
himself) Jean started kicking twigs around, moseying around for ones large  
enough for him to take home for a fire. He was thinking about his father, and him  
coming home from the war. Jean was excited to see him, since he had seen him  
only a couple times in his 16 years of life.  
Jean wanted to go back with him, and help him in the war.  
Jeans thoughts were interrupted suddenly, red eyes peering at him from in the  
bush. A jumper, about the size of his foot sat on the edge of the forest. Jean had  
heard legends about these small animals, and your good fortune if you happened  
to see one. The small black rabbit sat there, as if it was staring at Jean. Stopping  
his movements entirely he stared at the animal. His entire focus was on it.  
Then the bunny started to move. The bunny started to hop into the forest, slow at  
first but gradually increasing speed. Jean ran after it, paying no heed to the  
voices calling out to him, a faint recollection of his family warning him about the  
forest passed through his mind. And he ignored it, choosing to barrel after the  
animal. He had to get a closer look. He had to, he had to do something...  
The bunny stopped a couple feet in front of him, and turned to look back at him.  
Stumbling forward at the momentum after Jeans skidded halt he groaned, his  
face hitting the snow with a thud. Silence for a moment, before a crack, and the  
sound of the bunny running away again.  
He lied still, before warily raising his head.  
The trees formed into a semicircle around him and he noticed he was in a  
clearing, and that the bunny had disappeared. Fumbling around in the snow for a  
second the boy got to his knees, before another cracking sound resonated within  
the semicircle. This wasn't a clearing the bunny had led him too, but a frozen  
lake.  
Or, a not so frozen lake.  
Cracks started to appear around him, and he cursed. Only when he noticed his  
knees slowly starting to make impressions into the ice did he realize he was  
going to fall through, if he didn't move. Just as he was about to roll sideways, the  
bunny was in his range of sight again and suddenly Armins voice echoed through  
his mind, and he recalled the old story of the Sikkyus. A childish fable, really.  
"It says here in the book, that these creatures can turn into any animal they want.  
They lurk in the shadows of the forest and lure small children in, so that they can  
lead them to their death. It says here you can tell it's a Sikkyus because the animal  
will always be a pure black, dark as coal and pitch as night." Armin had thought  
that was stupid, judging by the way his nose wrinkled. Jean had just nodded, before  
nudging him to go to the next one.  
Jean stared at the black bunny, the bunny that seemed to be smirking at him, as  
the ice cracked all the way.


End file.
